goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Skills
Monster Skills are various abilities available only to Monsters in the Golden Sun games, which have a variety of effects. Monster skills range from the relatively weak "Rumble", to the incredibly dangerous "Djinn Storm" and "Formina Sage". Monster Skills do not cause the monster the loss of PP, and therefore are available to the monster at any time other than when it is asleep or stunned. In addition, like Psynergy, they will generally not miss. The Monster Skills in the Golden Sun games are as follows in alphabetical order, with a list of the monsters that can use them underneath: __TOC__ Acid Bite Inflicts enhanced damage to a single target, and may poison them. *Acid Maggot Angry Mine User self-destructs to cause moderate damage to the opposing party. *Anger Ball Armor Crush User attacks, causing a massive explosion that does strong damage and will likely lower Defense. *Sentinel Bear Claw Does enhanced damage to one target. *Mauler monster line Berserk Increases the user's Attack power. *Brutal Troll Black Ice Adepts are hit by a barrage of black dust. Resembles the Dark Blessing monster skill. Since the damage is Venus-based, it is likely that the name is actually supposed to be "Black Earth". *Mt. Mikage Serpent Bone Charge User suffuses itself with an aura of blue energy and charges a target to inflict moderate Venus damage. *Skeleton Breath/Blessing series Blessing, in this case, is actually a mistranslation of katakana for "breath"; the mistake was corrected in The Lost Age. Acid Blessing (Acid Breath) Causes a pink blast of poisonous gases to come from the monster and damage up to three targets for Venus damage and potentially lower their defences. *Earth Lizard *Poison Toad *Devil Frog Blast Breath A stream of fire that causes Mars damage and lowers the target's defence. *Doom Dragon (first head) Dark Blessing (Dark Breath) Causes a wave of sepia to come from the monster and damage the targets for Venus damage and potentially inflict delusion upon them. *Kraken *Toadonpa Evil Blessing (Evil Breath) Causes a huge swarm of evil spirits to come from the monster to damage the targets for high Mars damage, and may cause them to become Haunted. *Fusion Dragon Fire Blessing/Fire Breath Causes a blast of fiery air to come from the monster and damage up to three targets for Mars damage. *Salamander *Dread Hound *Pyrodra Ice Blessing/Ice Breath Causes a blast of ice to come from the monster and damage two targets for Mercury damage. *Ice Gargoyle *Fenrir *Lizard King *Blue Dragon monster line Sand Breath Causes a blast of sand to come from the monster and damage up to three targets for Venus damage. *Serpent Storm Blessing (Storm Breath) Causes a stream of purple lightning to come from the monster and damage the targets for Jupiter damage and potentially inflict stun upon them. *Thunder Lizard Water Blessing/Water Breath Causes a blast of water to come from the monster and damage up to three targets with Mercury damage. *Statue Monster Line *Fenrir *Lizard King Brute Force User suffuses itself with an aura of gold energy and charges the target to inflict moderate Venus damage. *Troll Cage If successful, stuns a single target for one turn. *Flame Dragon (small) Crucible Selects a random Summon that can be performed using the party's available Standby Djinn, apparently weighted towards Summons that require more Djinn, and performs it with the hapless party as the targets (except with Coatlicue, in which case Valukar will be the one receiving regeneration). *Valukar Cruel Ruin An ability that lets the user fly to the heavens and from there, breathe down lashing beams of Venus energy that engulf all targets in a blazing light. In terms of animation, it's similar to a Summon sequence. *Doom Dragon (second and third heads) Deadly Gas User breathes a white-hot cloud of red gas that strikes multiple targets and may inflict each one with deadly poison. *Fusion Dragon Death Size/Death Scythe User attacks with a huge slash that causes strong damage and may instantly down the target. *Menardi *Karst Demon Eye May affect all Adepts currently battling with the effects of Haunt. *Aka Manah monster line Desert Gasp Strong Venus damage. *Doom Dragon (second and third heads) Divide The monster divides into two separate monsters, effectively creating a new monster in-battle. *Slime monster line (Ooze or higher) Djinn destruction series Djinn Blast Completely drains (puts in Recovery) the Djinn of one member of your currently battling party. *Doom Dragon (first head) Djinnfest Forces one random Djinn of each member of the currently battling party to enter Recovery. *Karst *Flame Dragon (Small) Djinn Storm A powerful ability that puts all Djinn in Recovery for the currently battling party (front row). *Doom Dragon (third/last head) *Dullahan Djinn Stun Places one of each Adept's Djinn on Standby. *Valukar Double Step Strikes a single target for enhanced damage. *Kobold (Wargold) monster line (Wargold or higher) Dragon Driver Causes high Mars Damage to a wide range of targets by scattering several persistent dark flames around, then breathing a great plume of dark fire onto the victims. This is essentially the Fusion Dragon acting like Tiamat. *Fusion Dragon Dynamite User leaps towards the opposing party and self-destructs in mid-air, generating a powerful explosion causing heavy damage to all the party members. *Stone Soldier and Boulder Beast Earth Force A sphere of gravitic energy that renders one adept unable to move for the turn. *Doom Dragon Eat some worms User recovers some HP. *Mole monster line Element Swap Has no in-battle effect, but is always used before Dullahan summons Charon. *Dullahan Fang series Cannibal Fang User bites the target repeatedly, absorbing the damage dealt to recover its own HP. *Ghoul monster line Double Fang Ethereal blue jaws bite the target twice, doing enhanced damage. *Dread Hound monster line Drain Fang A pair of ethereal red jaws bites the foe and siphons red energy orbs out of it. If successful, it heals the user by the amount of damage done. *Fusion Dragon Rabid Fang Etheral jaws chomp at one target, doing damage and possibly inflicting them with deadly poison. *Spider monster line *Chimera monster line Vampiric Fang User bites the foe and siphons red energy orbs out of it, and restoring its own HP by the amount of damage done. *Rabid Bat Formina Sage A large purple lightning-sword smashes into the the target, doing damage so high that the target is often downed outright. It is probably supposed to be called Fulminous (i.e. lightning) Edge. *Dullahan Freebite Rush *Dirty Ape Glower miserably Lowers the Attack power of multiple targets. *Siren monster line Goo series Bone Chiller A lob of blue slime or water thrown onto targets feet. Causes Mercury damage. *Slime (Overworld) Rising Venom Identical to Sticky Poison. *Aqua Hydra Smell of decay A lob of yellowish goo thrown onto the target's feet. Lowers each target's Attack power. *Zombie monster line (Undead onwards) Rotten Blood A lob of pinkish slime thrown onto the target's feet. Causes low damage and may lower the target's Defense. *Wight *Toadonpa Sticky Goo A lob of brown slime or water thrown onto the targets feet. Causes Mercury damage. *Ooze Sticky Poison A lob of green slime or water thrown onto the target's feet. Causes Mercury damage and may poison the target. *Slime Beast Gravel Blow Moderate Venus damage. *Doom Dragon (first head) Guard Aura Negates almost all damage done to the most powerful ally of the user. *Guardian Ball *Doom Dragon Heat Flash The user leaps into the air and slashes at a single target, causing a burst of fire. Inflicts moderate Mars damage and may delude the target. *Saturos Human Hunt May either do one point of damage to an Adept or instantly down them. *Aka Manah monster line Hydro Slash Strong Mercury damage to one target, resembles many bubbles shooting through the target, coming from off screen. *Merman monster line Lucid Prophecy Inflicts one target with a Death Curse. *Manticore King Mine Ball User hurls a ball of light blue energy at the party, which then explodes to do moderate damage to three or four targets. *Star Magician Mystic Call Only usable if user has fewer than four allies; summons a random one of Refresh Ball, Anger Ball, Guardian Ball, or Thunder Ball as one of the user's allies. *Star Magician Mystic Flame A cluster of fiery wisps converge on the target, inflicting moderate Mars damage. *Will Head Needle series Beast Needle Long purple shots fire at one adept causing strong damage. *Urchin Beast Poison Sting Long green shots fire at one adept, causing high damage and having a chance to poison the adept. *Needle Egg Stun Sting Long blue needles fire at one adept, causing high damage and having a chance to Stun the target. *Sea Hedgehog Numbing Sting Damage to one target, has a chance of stunning the target. *Drone Bee monster line Ocean Fist Moderate Mercury damage to one target, may reduce their HP to 1. *Poseidon Onslaught User surrounds itself with an aura of yellow energy and rams the target, inflicting moderate Venus damage. *Mad Vermin Outer Space Fusion Dragon jumps into orbit before plummeting back down to earth on top of its enemies in a blinding explosion. Causes high Mars damage to a wide range of targets. This is the Fusion Dragon's version of the Meteor Summoning, and its animation is a purple palette swap of the Meteor summon's animation. *Fusion Dragon Poison Beat User slaps a single target with a poisonous tentacle, causing moderate damage and possibly inflicting poison. *Kraken Press Leaps up and lands on one foe, crushing them. Does moderate/heavy damage, and has a chance of reducing the victim to one HP. *Toadonpa Psy Boost User recoves some PP. *Doom Dragon (First head) Ransack User charges the target at high speed and rapidly slashes them with its claws, inflicting moderate/high damage. *Ape *Wild Gorilla Recovery User recovers some HP. *Chimera monster line (Chimera Mage or higher) Regen Dance User scatters some mystic feathers, completely restoring one felled ally; only usable if an ally has been felled. The name is short for Regeneration Dance. *Phoenix monster line Rolling Flame Fires a blast of flame which creates several rings of fire on impact *Agatio Rumble Several evil spirits come from the monster and inflict moderate Venus damage. *Amaze and Creeper *Ghost Search for Allies The monster summons another monster of the same species into the enemy party. *Warrior Bee Severe Blow The monster leaps onto a single target and slashes them, either doing moderate/heavy damage or reducing them to one HP. *Fusion Dragon Slaver Lowers the defence of the monster's enemy. *Hydra Sleep Star Scatters violet dust to attempt to inflict sleep on two or three targets. *Tret *Death Cap Soothing Star Scatters gold spores to regenerate a small amount of HP to self or one ally. *Wild Mushroom Sound wave series Banshee Howl Damage to a single target, may stun them. *Harpy monster line (Virago onwards) Ultrasonic waves *Bat monster line War Cry *Killer Ape and Dirty Ape Wicked Howl Inflicts moderate damage to one target, and may stun them for one turn. *Dread Hound monster line Spasm User recovers HP. *Orc monster line Spider Web Lowers a the Defense of a single target. *Spider monster line Spinning Beat User strikes a single target with spinning tentacles, causing strong damage. *Kraken Stun Jip Inflicts strong damage to a single target, possibly stunning them. *Valukar Triple Chomp Causes Moderate damage. *Hydra monster line True Collide Dark Energy targets several party members and damages them moderately, transferring that damage to HP for the monster. *Dullahan Truncheon Fist The monster launches a powerful punch straight into one target, causing high levels of Venus damage, if it doesn't succeed in reducing the victim to one HP outright. *Golem monster line (Earth Golem onwards) Twin Beaks Heavy damage to a single adept. *Gryphon monster line Typhoon Blow Strong Mercury damage to multiple targets. *Poseidon Undead Sword A large, jagged sword comes out of the ground and impales one target, doing enhanced damage. *Bone Fighter Ur Flash User leaps forward to perform a fast, powerful claw slash for moderate damage. *Wolfkin monster line Watery Grave Does strong Mercury damage to multiple targets, and has a small chance of instantly downing them. *Poseidon Wing series Wing Flutter Moderate Jupiter damage to three targets. *Tornado Lizard *Gryphon Wing Stroke Strong Jupiter damage to three targets. *Storm Lizard *Tempest Lizard *Gryphon monster line (Wild Gryphon or higher)